Goblin
thumb|477x477px|Goblin z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Goblin – bazowa rasa grupy ras Goblin-ken . Przypominają zielone mery o zielonej skórze i wielu zniekształconych cechach wyglądu, lecz z humanoidalna posturą i wzrostem blisko dwóch metrówKing Edward, Part VThe Elder Scrolls OnlineThe Elder Scrolls: Legends. Z wielu relacji jednak wynika, że są to pokraczne niskie stworzeniaThe Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard, często mocno przygarbioneThe Elder Scrolls: Arena, często też są one ukazywane jako dochodzące wysokości człowieka, lecz wciąż z pokraczną fizjonomiąThe Elder Scrolls III: TrójcaThe Elder Scrolls Travels: ShadowkeyThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Historia Gobliny pochodzą z Akaviru, gdzie są napadani przez Tsaesci w celu pozyskania niewolników i mięsaTajemniczy Akavir. Najwcześniej datowane występowanie Goblinów w Tamriel jest oparte na literaturze, której akcja dzieje się na długo przed przybyciem Redgardów do HammerfellKing Edward, Part I w 1E 808Holidays of the Iliac Bay – Theth-i, gdzie napomniano o ich występowaniu na terenie wysp Summerset i zatoki IliacKing Edward, Part II. W Kryształowej Wieży, na Summerset, Gobliny były trzymane w klatkach razem ze szczurami by studenci nauk magicznych wieży mogli wypróbowywać na nich swe zaklęcia. W zatoce Iliac natomiast były one wiecznym problemem, już pierwsi Bretoni musieli odpierać ich ataki. Inwazje olbrzymich goblinów były powodem dla którego stający dopiero co na nogi imigranci z Yokudy prawie nie zostaliby w całości zgładzeni, gdyby nie miecze starożytnych Yokudan, które zdołały zamknąć międzywymiarowye wrota, z których gobliny ciągnęły swoje posiłkiNotes For Redguard History – Destri Melarg. Gobliny wedle tej relacji winny być ogromnymi stworzeniami, a nie podobnymi wzrostem ludziom, wedle legend jest to za sprawą klątwy Divada Hundinga, która zmniejszyła gobliny do ich dzisiejszej formyThe True-Told Tale of Hallin, Pt. 1. Jednak niektóre gobliny zdołały urosnąć do swych dawnych rozmiarów. Jednym z wielu świadectw scysji na linii Redgardowie-Gobliny jest klątwa panująca na wyspie Stros M'kai, pierwszego przystanku Redgardów w Tamriel. Została ona nałożona przez wielkiego redgardzkiego bohatera, Frandara Hundinga, ojca Divada, i powoduje, że każdy przedstawiciel Goblin-ken po znalezieniu się na powierzchni wyspy obraca się w kamień. Gobliny nigdy nie doznały uznania przez cywilizację jako cokolwiek więcej niż tylko bestie z zarysami kultury, jednak na początku Pierwszej Ery razem z orkami i pokrewnymi Goblin-ken, gobliny zostały masowo wyzwolone przez dynastię Camoran i założyły pierwsze Orsinium, które później zostało zrównane z ziemią po ataku zjednoczonych sił Redgardów z królestwa Sentinel, oraz Ansei z Zakonu Diagny i Bretonów z królestwa Wayrest w 1E 980 Wayrest, Jewel of the Bay –''' Sathyr Longleat the Elder'. W czasach Trzeciej Ery gobliny powszechnie występowały na terenie niemal całego Tamriel, poza terenem Morrowind, gdzie w 3E 427 zostały jedynie nieskutecznie sztucznie sprowadzone i trenowane przez dwóch altmerów podobno zatrudnionych na zlecenie, króla Twierdzy Smutku, Hlaalu Helsetha, w celu stworzenia armii goblinów. Gobliny są wyjątkowo powszechne na terenie Cyrodu, gdzie żyje większość ich plemion. Kultura Społeczeństwo goblinów jest typowo plemienne, występują u nich zarówno przywódcy religijni w postaci szamanów jak i przywódcy społeczności w postaci wodzów. Szamani posiadają zaawansowaną wiedzę magiczną potrafiąc rzucać zaklęcia na poziomie podobnym do cywilizowanych magów. Każde plemię ma wytatuowane na prawym ramieniu symbol swego plemienia. Posiadają wiele świętych przedmiotów, po które wyjdą na wojenną ścieżkę by odzyskać lub też samotnie obiorą sobie za cel obrony honoru zwrót takowego, są to totem plemienny i tradycyjne nakrycie głowy szamana. Znają również pojęcie waluty, często skrzętnie składując złoto czy Septimy. Żyją w jaskiniach z wyraźnie podzielonymi przestrzeniami sypialnymi, jadalnymi, religijnymi, przeznaczonymi na więzienie jeńców w klatkach i na zwierzęta hodowlane. Najczęstszymi hodowanymi zwierzętami są szczury i durzogi, pierwsze są hodowane dla pożywienia, a drugie pełnią funkcję podobną do psów i wierzchowcówKyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/The Black Marsh – Grundvik Cold-Fist, 2E 578. Odziewają się w coś co postronni nazwać mogliby barbarzyńskim nieładem i wykorzystywaniem każdego fragmentu ubioru jaki tylko nie znajdą. Uczeni jednak zauważyli iż ubiór jest kierowany wyższym zamysłem i swoistą estetyką. Styl, który nazywany jest przez etnografów „pierwotnym”, jest wynikiem, trwającej tysiące lat, tradycji. Wedle nich jest to unikalne dla kultury goblinów i można zawsze rozpoznać kiedy się ma do czynienia z tego typu artefaktamiCrafting Motifs 13: Primal – Seif-ij Hidja. Ich język jest gardłowy i składa się ze skrzeków, trudnych do powtórzenia dla innych ras, jednak są dość często zdolne do mowy w Tamrielskim. Materiał pozyskany ze zmarłych goblinów, można często wydatować na liczący sobie setki czy tysiące lat, a czasem na pochodzący z początków Pierwszej Ery, nie są to jednak imitacje, a oryginały, które wedle jednej z hipotez są przekazywane z pokolenia na pokolenie. Przedmioty te są często obwinięte w skóry i zdobione na goblińską modę, jednak znawcy oręża określają ichniejsze zabiegi pielęgnacyjne za bardzo nieskuteczne w kwestii efektywności ostrza, mimo doskonałej konserwacji. Ponadto Gobliny posiadają narzędzia własnej produkcji, ale z racji braku technologii są to narzędzia łatwo kruchliwe w zetknięciu z bardziej zaawansowaną bronią cywilizowanych rasGathering Force: Arms and Armor of Tamriel/The Goblin Filth: Grutbug the Unhealthy – Longinus Attius, 2E 578. Gobliny czczą Muluka, który jest ichniejszą wersją Daedrycznego Księcia Malacatha, świadczyć o tym ma podobieństwo imion obu bóstw, oraz fakt, iż słowo „Muluk” jest kognatyczne z ichniejszym „muulk” będące słowem używanym do potępienia czyichś uczynków, oraz „mluku” oznaczającym fekaliaSacred Rites of the Stonechewers – Nellic Sterone. Poprzez kontakt z daedrycznym światem, daedra nie mają problemów z porozumiewaniem się z Goblinami, są zdolne przekazywać im swą wiedzę oraz rytuałyA Distracted Enemy . W kulturze 26 Pierwszego Siewu pośród ludu pustyni Alik'r obchodzony jest Festiwal Ostrzy, upamiętniający pierwsze starcia Goblinów z YokudanamiThe Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. Wypartą już z dawna tradycją Dnia Cesarza, odbywającego się 30 Pierwszych Mrozów, było polowanie na Goblina organizowane przez szlachtęJ. Weller, T. Peterson, b. m., 1994, Bethesda Softworks, [[Codex Scientia|''Codex Scientia]], s. 51. Bretońskie dzieci często bawią się z dziećmi goblinów, zachowanie jest to tam traktowane jako nieprzystające młodzieżyFools' Ebony, Part the Oneth. Faktem jest również że czasem gobliny pozwalają dorosłym osobnikom spoza ich gatunku przebywać na terenie ich osad, jednak może to zależeć od rodzaju plemienia. Gildia Wojowników w celach informacyjnych i profilaktycznych trzyma rekordy populacji i przemian zachodzących w okolicznych plemionach goblinówGold Coast Goblin Tribes – Anvil Fighters Guild. Gobliny zajmowały niegdyś pozycje w społeczeństwie Altmerów, aczkolwiek najniższe, zważywszy na ich niewolniczy status . Galeria Goblin (Arena).gif|Animacja goblina z gry The Elder Scrolls: Arena Goblin 2 (Redguard).png|Goblin z gry The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard Goblin (Morrowind).jpg|Goblin z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Trójca Goblin (Oblivion).jpg|Goblin z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Goblińska wiedźma (Oblibion).jpg|Goblinśka wiedźma z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Togga the Skewerer (Online).jpg|Goblin z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Regsrot Blacktongue (Online).jpg|Goblin z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Traug Wolfbreath (Online).jpg|Goblin łucznik z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Dogeater Witch (Online).jpg|Goblin czarownik z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Gnaw-Root Skirmisher (Online).jpg|Goblin harcownik z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Nokhailaedhaz i Even Bigger (Online).jpg|Goblin i Ogr z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Mebs Runnyeye (Online).jpg|Dowódca Goblinów z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Thek Elf-Stabber (Online).jpg|Dowódca Goblinów z gry The Elder Scrolls Online War Chief Ozozai (Online).jpg|Wojenny wódz Goblinów z gry The Elder Scrolls Online King Demog (Online).jpg|Król Goblinów, Demog, z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Byz (Online).jpg|Altmerski niewolnik z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Dzikus z Błot (Legends).png|Karta „Dzikus z Błot” z gry The Elder Scrolls: Legends Goblin z Błot (Legends).png|Karta „Goblin z Błot” z gry The Elder Scrolls: Legends Gobliński wywiadowca (Legends).png|Karta „Gobliński wywiadowca” z gry The Elder Scrolls: Legends Harcownik z Błot (Legends).png|Karta „Harcownik z Błot” z gry The Elder Scrolls: Legends Rzeźnik z Błot (Legends).png|Karta „Rzeźnik z Błot” z gry The Elder Scrolls: Legends Szaman z Błot (Legends).png|Karta „Szaman z Błot” z gry The Elder Scrolls: Legends Wiedźma z Błot (Legends).png|Karta „Wiedźma z Błot” z gry The Elder Scrolls: Legends Przewodnik z Błot (Legends).png|Karta „Przewodnik z Błot” z gry The Elder Scrolls: Legends Tazkad, lider stada (Legends).png|Karta „Tazkad, lider stada” z gry The Elder Scrolls: Legends Zobacz też * Goblin (Legends) * Goblin (Online) * Goblin (Oblivion) * Goblin (Shadowkey) * Goblin (Morrowind) * Goblin (Redguard) * Goblin (Arena) Przypisy Nawigacja en:Goblin es:Trasgo fr:Gobelin ru:Гоблин (Lore) Kategoria:Lore: Goblin-ken